megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:P2EPstats
I got no idea of which color would be good to use to represent Persona 2 but I am going to stick with green until I think of something --Bufula 05:19, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually, according to Persona 2's template, it's purplish/lavender-ish, not trying to be an ass btw, just trying yo help. -- N/A 05:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Can someone fix this so... From Talk:Hastur... I like the way the P2 stats table looks at digitaldevildb.com (http://www.digitaldevildb.com/wiki/Hastur) ...but is there some way we can make the odds of the table fitting into our 450px wide format a bit higher? Btw, if you do something like (http://www.digitaldevildb.com/wiki/?title=Hastur&nocache) that should show you an uptodate view of our wiki pages at any time. --Yksehtniycul 20:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Basically I was hoping someone could fix this table so it would fit in 450px better (the way Bluer did for the SMT stats) ...I know it's tough because the graphic is wider, but it's also taller, so I think it can be done. --Yksehtniycul 15:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I think it's basically playing with the "abbr" html code. and shortening a few stat terms, which is what I did for the other templates. I'll get to it. BLUER一番 15:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Although, I suppose reducing the image size would be out of the question? BLUER一番 06:12, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's almost there. I think if the the affinity row was all in one column it would make things a lot slimmer. Basically I think if you think about the width of the cells more all of the tables could be made only as wide as necessary. --Yksehtniycul 12:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'll try something... I think I'll see if I can't make some javascript expand the table when the mouse hovers over it... hitting that button is soooo much fumbling work. --Yksehtniycul 21:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Tsk, there is no need for that. And even if you managed to, you would still have to re-edit the pages with the Stat Templates so the change in the template is done (Changing an template will not change it instantly on all the articles using it, they will stick to the older version until the article is re-edited) --Maha Bufudyne 21:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think the pages are just cached. The change of the template should show up within a day or so, or possibly instantly if a page has not been browsed very recently. I just couldn't imagine a template change not being reflected in a page. I've administrated MediaWiki installs on more than one occasion, and never observed this sort of behavior. Btw, I still think it's too much work to click on the expand button. If there is a reason why just hovering would not be a convenience I'd like to know. --Yksehtniycul 23:48, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've done some fairly fancy stuff with javascripting in my dayhttp://www.digitaldevildb.com/print/manga/dengeki-maoh-p4/gallery/?vol=3 ...but I dunno how much you can get by with with wikia. Hopefully a little hover event won't step over the line. --Yksehtniycul 23:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Can we try this? I think it could be skinnier if it worked something like this... I dunno, just trying to lineup the columns more effeciently so it can fit into our pages (http://www.digitaldevildb.com/wiki/Callisto) --Yksehtniycul 07:23, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I am not going to remove the Image --Maha Bufudyne 15:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I just didn't see the need to illustrate the image/message because there is no reason to change them. PS: I know this might be a painful request, but anyway to get the tables into 450px is what we need, and I just thought I'd offer up an idea. --Yksehtniycul 17:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what changed... I'm not sure what changed, but it seems to be fitting for now (http://www.digitaldevildb.com/wiki/Hastur) PS: I took the liberty of prettying up the EP template... guess it would be cool if the other templates worked the same way. --Yksehtniycul 01:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) innercollapse I think it looks better to use the innercollapse class instead of collapsed. The reason I suggested making the tables collapsible is so later other versions of the same game (different skill names etc.) can be listed in the same section. If that is ever done those tables can be wrapped in another table that will cause them to collapse. Possibly the outer table could provide basic information. I looked into making the tables collapse on hover, but basically I would need a magic word to figure out what the counter is for each collapsible table (unless it was passed as an argument) to do that. So seems not really doable as long as the wiki is hosted by wikia. In general I think it looks better for tables to not collapse by default, including the navigation boxes. Perhaps the navigation boxes could be handled the same way, that is innercollapsing only when wrapped in a special table (for sections with a high number of navigation tables) There is also the autocollapse setting that will collapse tables if (or maybe after) so many collapsible tables are encountered. This is page wide though, so I don't think it makes much sense in most scenarios the way this wiki is. So anyway, I suggest using innercollapse for all collapsible tables instead of collapsed. --Yksehtniycul 08:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Persona 2 Personas Since it was decided that all Persona 2 personas should use the IS template, the EP template has been replaced with the IS template. Once its no longer used anywhere on the wiki, it will be deleted. Any users who see the EP template in use are asked to change it to the IS template; recommendations on subtle ways to alter the EP template to show where its still in use are welcome. Tathra (talk) 01:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC)